1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to detecting devices for performing fatigue tests.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of tests are performed on electronic devices. One of the tests is used to perform fatigue tests on movable members of the electronic members. A typical fatigue test device includes an actuating tool which automatically and repeatedly presses buttons of the electronic devices. Then operators detect whether the buttons are worn out after being repeatedly used. However, such a fatigue test device can not perform fatigue tests to other movable members rather than the buttons, such as a pivotable plate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.